Moving large objects such as rocks for use in a rock wall frequently requires handling devices such as grappler assemblies. Often a hydraulic thumb can be used with a fork or lift to capture the object to be moved. In lieu of the thumb attachment a piece of chain or similar material is used to wrap around the object to be moved, which is time consuming. This also poses a safety issue because the chain tends to slip as a person tries to pick up the rock, together with the fact that you may have to take many attempts to get the chain to actually grip the rock.